An Affair with Rain
by Dory
Summary: Rumors have been drifting through the school about Jimmy and a teacher. However, on a rainy day, the truth is revealed. JC and rated for some language and the topic discussed.


**An Affair with Rain**

**By Jessie G.**

**A/N: Rated for language and topic discussed. Also - for all of you who probably are shocked that I am updating, don't worry - I actually plan on continuing to update despite the starting of the school year. I have a LOT of Jimmy Neutron/Cindy Vortex stories coming up - once being a song fic that is almost finished. I have joined an LJ community where I need to write 30 fanfics or fanarts - and I will use most of them as fanfics. I really hope to continue my Incredibles fan fic soon as well! Anyways - enjoy! And I hope it's as good as I think it is (it being nearly 4 AM - anything sounds good right now!

* * *

**

Jimmy stared at his watch, relieved that his umbrella was with him – he knew if his digital watch was exposed to the rain it would phase out almost immediately. Then he wouldn't be able to yell at Cindy for how late she was. He gave a growl that was barely above a whisper – he knew he should have made some sort of waterproof digital watch, it seemed so logical. At the age of seventeen in his junior year of high school, a teenage genius should be able to think of using a damn waterproof watch!

He sighed, leaning against the brick wall, soon sliding down to the soaking cement ground and sat on it with a slump. Like it really mattered anymore – his whole high school carrier was to be ruined, for something he didn't even do. Oh those horrid rumors! They have glued themselves to him, and refused to come off.

"Like it matters anymore," Jimmy sighed to himself, "I don't blame her – if she doesn't come – hell, I bet she believes everyone," his head hung low as he still leaned against the wall, using the umbrella as his only protection.

"Well maybe she's still deciding," a voice suddenly reached his ear – so soft, yet still clearly audible in his mind despite the rattling sounds of rain.

Jimmy turned his head up to see Cindy – but only waist down as his umbrella still blocked his view. He moved it a bit higher and cranked his head out from underneath to get a better view of her entirely.

Oh what a pretty sight, Cindy Vortex – clearly the love of his life – stood there with her hands on her hips. She was completely soaked, naturally lacking an umbrella – because she had let Jimmy borrow hers earlier.

"Or perhaps she didn't care if you were a tramp at all – maybe she just wants her friggen umbrella back?" Cindy added when he didn't respond, now crossing her arms over her chest.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly, but took a spare hand and patted down on the ground beside him, "Sit."

Cindy muttered something he couldn't make out, but she sat down next to him, arms still crossed. He let the umbrella go over the two of them, and that seemed to make her at least appear a bit happier. However, when he tried to put his arm around her she grunted and scooted away.

"Some explaining needs to be done, Neutron," she said so matter-of-factly, so calmly, that Jimmy thought she must have been talking about something else.

His face went red, "Oh – right. The – Ms. Walton thing?"

"Yes, the Ms. Walton thing!" she snapped back, turning her head to him so quickly that her bangs slapped her forehead with a big wet smack. She brushed them aside instantly, "You know damn well why I'm here – and not just for the umbrella. I want to know," but she couldn't continue.

Jimmy stared into her eyes for a moment – a long, and blank stare.

"The rumors aren't true."

Cindy's face scrunched up, "What about the evidence? The witnesses? How am I suppose to believe YOU?"

He turned to face forward, seemingly staring at his shoes, his facial expression did not change, "It is not at all how it seems."

"Whatever," Cindy hissed and was about to stand up – but he grabbed her arm, "let go, Neutron."

He winced – why did she keep calling him Neutron? She only would do that if she was being flirtatious, or if she was really and deeply mad. Clearly she was not feeling like a flirt today.

"Hear me out – please?" He looked up to her, but she was not looking at him. Even still – she sat down, without a word.

He cleared his throat, and looked at her, "I did not have sex with Ms. Walton – there is nothing between her and I! She's a teacher and I'm her student – she would be fired if those rumors were true."

Cindy did not seem convinced, "You can't expect me to believe that, James," now she was calling him James!

"I do – because you know I care deeply for you, you know I would never betray you," he took his left hand and placed it on top of her right hand that lay on the concrete to hold her up, "why would I throw away the most gorgeous and fantastic girl like that? Why would I kill off a relationship I worked so hard to secure?"

"Why?" Cindy hissed, turning abruptly and sharply taking her hand away from his touch, "She's an older woman! A pretty, skinny, busty, and blonde – 25 year old woman! God James – like I need to spell it out? You're a teenage boy after all!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me – but aren't you gorgeous, a perfect size, blonde – and if I might add so kindly – a bit busty yourself? So she's older – this isn't 'The Graduate' – she isn't some sort of Mrs. Robinson to me!"

"How the hell did those rumors start then?" She demanded, her face turning red – her eyes were mixed with confusion and pain.

He had an answer.

He really didn't want to give her that answer.

Jimmy slumped back against the wall – starring out at the rain again, watching it fall with a pitter and a patter. He almost forgot that Cindy was right there – because suddenly the world felt silent.

Her teeth were grating now, she knew something was not being told, "I know you have an answer for me James – and God I swear that if you don't tell me the completely truth right now I will break up with you and never speak to you EVER-," but she was cut off.

"SHE KISSED ME – OK?" Jimmy suddenly erupted, turning to her and nearly screaming it in her face. He hadn't meant to – it just came out that way. His breath was suddenly shallow – and his face was a dark red.

Cindy fell silent instantly; betrayal hit her like someone hitting her with a brick.

She stood up so quickly that she almost slipped, and then she just turned and started to run. Jimmy's jaw dropped – and he tossed the umbrella aside and ran after her, which in retrospect – neither of them had the sanity to consider that running in the rain would be a bad idea.

However Cindy continued to run – but the rain would only let her run so far before she felt deeply out of breath. She saw a set of swings and realized she must have run near the park. She sat down in one and held one of the chain links holding the swing with both hands and crying into her arms. How could he? After all he said – yet that slut of a science teacher kissed him! How could she ever trust him again? How could she ever kiss him again – and not think that her own teacher had poisoned the same lips?

Jimmy finally caught up to her – he slowed his run to a walk, and stopped some feet away from her. Rain clanked against the medal swing set, and he could hear Cindy's soft sobbing accompanying the racket of rain.

He starred at her for a moment, and then raised his voice, "If it makes things better," and he paused, hoping she was listening and had not tuned him out, "I didn't kiss her back – and I pushed her away instantly."

Cindy did not lookup, but her crying had turned into sniffles – he knew she was listening.

"Cindy," he breathed a sigh, "She asked me to stay after class to help her with a science project," he gulped and continued, "she had me do some work – and then suddenly she – she attacked me," his voice was so weak at this point, it almost seemed as though he was ready to cry.

Silence was on Cindy's part at the moment, and slowly she lifted her head up and simply looked at him, or at least his general direction. Her eyes were red.

Jimmy swallowed back a tear, "I guess around when she had kissed me – Nick Dean entered the classroom and saw. Apparently he was coming for science help." In the back of Jimmy's mind he should have thought about Ms. Walton and Nick Dean – like Nick would ever get school help willingly.

The rain seemed to grow harder, and things suddenly appeared blurry to Jimmy – mainly due to the rain gathering in his eyelashes and distorting his vision. He pushed the water off his face and suddenly wished he had brought that stupid umbrella. Now considering it – it was probably blown away, and now she would have that to be mad about too.

He sighed deeply, "Cynthia Vortex – there is the truth right there. A teacher came on to me, and I refused her. Granted – if any other guy found out I had dismissed a teacher like Ms. Walton, they would call me an insane idiot," he walked slowly towards Cindy, who still watched him closely as he stood next to her now, "But those guys don't realize the one thing I have that they don't."

She pushed water off her face – whether it was tears or rain, Jimmy wasn't sure, "A high IQ?"

He smirked a little, "Well yes that, but in all seriousness – they don't have you Cindy," and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "and when someone like me has someone like you Cindy – God they'd have to be a damn fool to even look at anyone else!"

She bit her lip in response – was it really his heart talking, or just some smart way to trick her?

"But – she -," Cindy was lost for words – her stubborn side was not letting her accept this at all.

Jimmy grasped her shoulders and stared into her eyes – despite the rain giving them a cloudy effect, and her crying causing them to look red – they never looked bluer to him, "I love you," his words dripped with such honesty, it felt so fluffy Cindy almost slapped him – any other time she would have lectured him for such nearly corny words at such a time.

Instead, she smiled as her heart melted, and she jumped from her seat at the swings – and kissed him dead on the lips. If she were a dart and Jimmy's lips happened to be a bulls eye – well that picture is easy to draw. She wrapped her arms around him – and it almost felt as though the rain had stopped. Their warm embrace caused some sort of bubble to form around them so that the rain would not disturb their passionate moment.

The kiss slowly broke apart, lips still tingling at the glorious moment.

"So -," Jimmy cleared his throat again, as they were still in an embrace, "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Cindy narrowed her eyes, "No – I certainly do not forgive you!"

Jimmy's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide – after all that? The honesty, the love, the passion – and after all this, she still did not forgive him?

"But -," this time Cindy cut Jimmy off.

"You idiot – you left my umbrella behind!" She gave such a smart ass smile, that Jimmy almost instantly scowled.

His scowl slowly turned into a smile again, "Well," he took his hand and pushed some bangs off of her face, "I guess we'll have to find it together."

She sighed, "Yes unfortunately so," and she broke their embrace and started walking back towards the direction they had been. Jimmy eyed the girl he loved so much, as she walked in front of him, and he wondered just one more thing.

"Oh and Neutron?" She did not turn her head around, she kept walking, and the rain continued falling – but not quite as loudly as it had before. Hearing his last name made him realize she was being flirtatious again, not at all mad like she had been before.

"Yeah, Vortex?" He remained at the pace he was at – not feeling as though he had to catch up with her.

She turned her head around as she kept walking, "I love you too."

His cheeks turned into a blush, and suddenly she was next to him – and grasped his soaked hands with her own and they continued to walk.

"So," she hesitated for a moment before continuing her words, "Does Ms. Walton kiss the same way I do?"

Jimmy arched an eyebrow at her, rather figuring that Cindy would hope he forgot anything that had to do with Ms. Walton, "Actually -," and he smiled as she was clearly anticipating his answer, "Poor ol' Walton can't compete with you Vortex – I mean, she didn't kiss me in the pouring rain!"

"And lets keep it that way," Cindy gave a sweet smile as she elbowed him in the side a bit.

As if Jimmy really needed to be told twice.

**The End.**


End file.
